Rapid Multiparametric Assessment of Hip Cartilage with MR Fingerprinting The goal of this project is to develop a new non-invasive method for the diagnosis and staging of hip cartilage damage in femoroacetabular impingement (FAI). We will employ concepts from magnetic resonance fingerprinting (MRF) to develop a technique for simultaneous high-resolution mapping of cartilage T1, T2 and T2* in clinically feasible scan time. The proposed method will be useful to accurately assess articular cartilage damage preoperatively, predict risk for progression, impact management decisions, for example by identifying patients who will benefit from arthroscopy, and monitor the effectiveness of joint preserving surgeries, as well as cartilage repair procedures, in preventing hip osteoarthritis. Successful completion of this project will enable to investigate a new classification system for articular cartilage lesions in the hip, based on preoperative quantitative biochemical measurements, which are intrinsically more sensitive to early cartilage damage than standard X-ray and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). We will effectively translate MR-based biochemical assessment of cartilage into clinical application, which will have a dramatic impact on the care of patients with FAI and other degenerative joint diseases. The proposed technique will allow in-vivo rapid volumetric multiparametric mapping and could have an impact for quantitative imaging in other anatomical structures (e.g., the brain).